Azula vs All!
by jackazuichi
Summary: What would happened if Aizen returned and went to different dimensions to find members for his army and met Αzula? Let's find out!


Darkness.  
Dense. Impervious. Dangerous.  
But not for him. How can he ever be afraid of any force, when he himself is an undouptable powerfull and bloodlust force?  
The answer; In NO way.  
He extended his already unlimited powers in order to find in some way, what he was looking for. His eyes opened abruptly, when he sensed a high-intensity Spiritual Pressure nearby. He turned immediately, and to his surprise he saw an amber-eye Vasto Lorde attacking him. It was humanoid, average height, slim, with black long hair and had sharp -not quite long- talons. It had also a big hole in the middle of its chest, that you could see throught it, the whole dessert.  
In its eyes you could see calmness, but also the desire to kill was written all over its face even if it was wearing a mask. The mask's expression was murderous, evil and sardonic and the amber orbs you could see throught the eye-holes of the mask were clearly screaming; Your time has come.  
As the Vasto Lorde was closing the distance between them, it schrilled and the sound was like a devilish high-pitched laughter which shattered the hazy stillness of the dessert. An ironic smirk appeared on Aizen's lips when he was behind the Hollow with his sword drawn. But suddenly he noticed Vasto Lorde's hands moving like it was going to cast demon magic, but when he looked for the second time he realised that it couldn't be that. After some kung fu moves, a lighting came out of the Vasto Lorde's fingers that was coming towards him. He blocked it with his sword, but it wasn't enough to stop the mysterious attack.  
"I think we shall stop this meaningless fight. You are just what I was looking for, Vasto Lorde, in order to make the world kneeling before me and my mighty Espada! You can have whatever you want, if you join me and you are worthy enough to stand up against the Espada. If you take of your mask you are going to be 10 times stronger. Are you willing to come with me?" said Aizen.  
The Vasto Lorde howled a yes, and Aizen pulled its mask. The mask started cracking from the sides to the centre faster and faster. After a few seconds the mask broke, leaving the female with only the left of her two bull-like horns and the jaw section of the mask. Azula realized that she was looking different. She was kind of taller, her hair were even longer and her talons were now normal size. And she saw it. The number 3. Under her hole.  
"Revenge." said the Vasto Lorde with a feminine voice.  
"Excuse me, Vasto Lorde?" said Aizen as his train of thoughts stopped.  
"I said that what I desire is revenge. And my name is Azula, not Vasto-whatever you said. And what is the Espada thing you're talking about?" said Azula with rant.  
"Espada is the kind of very powerful Hollow like you, who have taken off their masks and gained Shinigami powers." Aizen answered.  
"Am I an Espada now? And Shinigami are those stupid dressed in black that tried to kill me whenever I was out to eat?" asked Azula wanting to know more.  
"Yes, indeed you are the 3rd Espada! That means you are the third Arrancar in strengthness." Aizen said.  
"That's cool..." Azula said slyly.  
"How does it feel?" Aizen said as he crossed his arms.  
"Amazing! I feel stronger than I had ever imagined in my life." Azula exclaimed amazed.  
"But remember the great power means great responsibility(copyright from Spiderman,sorry)...TO COMPLETELY DESTROY THE WORLD! just have fun with it."  
"Are you nuts, stupid buttface!" Azula shouted when she kicked him down the ground.  
"You'll better don't do that again if you don't want to face my true power little girl." Aizen said as his reiatsu became so thick that she couldn't even stand up from the pressure. "And I prefer not being called 'buttface', my commrades address me Aizen-sama." He added and he forced more power, that she couldn't even breathe.  
"I'm sorry Aizen-sama. I won't do it again." she said breathlessly and he released her from his silent, but torturous wrath.  
"Let's go my child now"  
"Where?Hueco Mundo?"  
" Garganta to take us there." Azula moved her hand up down to open the gate and they left.


End file.
